For example, in PTL 1, a transmission method of stereo image data using television broadcast airwaves is proposed. In this case, stereo image data including left-eye image data and right-eye image data is transmitted, and a television receiver performs stereo image display utilizing binocular disparity.
FIG. 131 illustrates a relationship in stereo image display utilizing binocular disparity between display positions of left and right images of an object on a screen and a reproduction position of a stereoscopic image. For example, for an object A of which a left image La and a right image Ra are displayed shifted to the right and to the left, respectively, on a screen in the manner as illustrated in the figure, the reproduction position of a stereoscopic image is located in front of the surface of the screen because left and right lines of sight intersect in front of the surface of the screen. DPa represents a disparity vector of the object A in the horizontal direction.
Also, for example, for an object B of which a left image Lb and a right image Rb are displayed at the same position on the screen in the manner as illustrated in the figure, the reproduction position of a stereoscopic image is located on the surface of the screen because left and right lines of sight intersect on the surface of the screen. Furthermore, for example, for an object C of which a left image Lc and a right image Rc are displayed shifted to the left and to the right, respectively, on the screen in the manner as illustrated in the figure, the reproduction position of a stereoscopic image is located behind the surface of the screen because left and right lines of sight intersect behind the surface of the screen. DPc represents a disparity vector of the object C in the horizontal direction.